past love
by Darkdragonhime
Summary: Hotaru and her cousin(My own made up character)are betrayed by the scouts including outers exept for Trista.They then move to a new town.Yu-gi-oh crossover.Hotaru and Yugi.(Not Yami.In this story Yami is Yugi's twin.)
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Anneko!"Hotaru Tomoe called out to her cousin(Made her up.She will play a good role in the story.By the way shes sailor shi.)."Ready too tell the girls and the outers?"She asked Anneko with a grimmace."I hope that us moving too Juubian wont make Haruka-papa mad."She said.

"Dont worry Hotaru!We have beaten Chaos!We have beaten misstress nine!......But then again a angry Haruka is probably the most terrifying enemy that we have or will ever face."Anneko said as she lost her momentum as she invisioned a angry Haruka.

"See?Not such a pretty picture is it?"Hotaru said as her cousin paled.

"Maybe we should go get ice-cream first.I'll buy?"Anneko said as they rounded the corner.

"Youre right.Thanks."Hotaru said as she looked at her cousin.They were only cousins since she was related to Osiris god of the dead.So they were barely related.Though had come too think of her as a sister.She always stood beside her.She also had to put up with the torments of being extemely different.

"Hello girls!"Andrew said as they walked into the crown arcade."What'll you have?A milkshake fries?I am open for suggestions here!"Andrew said reading of the menu.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and....nothing."Anneko said with a content expression onher face.

"I'll have a small order of curly fries & a Pepsi."Hotaru added to the order.

"By the way we are leaving.We are moving too Juubian to live with our cousin Tristan."Anneko said."We have too since the social worker would put us in a orphanage if we didnt go.And we do not want to go there."Anneko finished.

"Why didnt you tell me?I would have given you a free food order!Here keep youre money.By the way the other girls are over there."andrew said pionting to a booth.

"Thanks Andrew."Hotaru said waving too Andrew as she started of for the booth,but her cousin grabbed her arm and when she turned around she groaned."What are you plotting Anneko?"Hotaru said werey of her cousins evil look.

"Lets get some revenge on them for not telling us that they were coming here.I say we surprise them.And since we are the messiahs of death,destruction and silence,particularly silence we will have it pretty easy."She said.

"Well...I guess that it wouldnt do to much harm.Lets go!"Hotaru said feeling a bit on the evil side.

So they crept silently over to the girls but stopped when they heard there names being mentioned.

"Those girls are only trouble I say!Anneko is a ego innflated idiot & Hotaru is a sickly monster!i think we only keep her for her power."Mamoru said sneering.

"Me and Michelle only keep the idiots for there money."Haruka said in the same nasty tone.

"So everyone that wants them of the team say aye."Serena said.

"Aye!"Everyone said.

"Maybe we should finish our order first.I dont think that we came here for nothing.Remember once the rouge youmas are gone we get rid of them."Ami said.

"Lets go."Anneko whispered to Hotaru and pulled her away.

"Andrew they betrayed me!"Hotaru sobbed to him in the backroom."Please dont tell any one that they did that!Please!I dont want them too know that we know anything.Do not tell them that we movedI can change things with the social worker."Hotaru told him.

"Dont worry Hotaru.I wont tell them.Go and live youre life without the filthy traitors!"Andrew said dramaticly.

"Feeling poetic Andrew?"Anneko asked him.

"Ouh well just sneak out quitetly.I'll destrack the girls and Mamo-backa while you leave."Andrewtold them.

"Ready...set...GO!!!"Anneko said this and Andrew ran over to the girls.

"Hey guys!I was wondering if you knew anything bout this really difficult math problem?By the way wait hear and close youre eyes and wait.Ihave developed a new type of smoothie."Andrew said this and ran to the back of the arcade.

"Lets go Hotaru."Anneko told her younger cousin.Hotaru stood up and followed Anneko out of the arcade.

"Lets go catch the subway over.Tristan probably wont mind if we come early."Hotaru said.

"Yep.I really hope that Joey will not start flirting.EVIL!!!!I really hope that my decks O.K."Anneko said worried."I left it at the game place quite a while ago.Wait a minute!That meens that I can let my sighn show!Yay!"As Anneko said this a black eye of Horus who in reality was her brother.

"My sighn can finally breathe!YAY!!"Anneko cheered.

"Yeah yeah.Woop de doo.Can we get on the subway now?"Hotaru asked smiling at her cousins antics.

/3 hours later/

"I'm free!Free!!!"Anneko said as she hurrled herself into Tristans house."Free!!!!Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!!"

"Anneko you have sereuos problems."Tristan told her.

"Tristan did you notice how hard it was raining?"Anneko asked him with a innocent voice.

"Yes.Its raining pretty hard."He said obliviosly.

"Do you think that there are big puddles outside?"Anneko said sweetly.

"Well,yes."Tristan said still not catching on.

"Hotaru could you please come hear and help me with taking this guy out if you know what I mean."Anneko asked Hotaru this and Tristan gulped.

"Sure.Lets go!!!!As Hotaru said this Anneko kicked open the front door open and marched into the room completely ignoring the 4 boys and a girl there.

"One....two......THRE!!!!!!!!!!"As Anneko said this she and Hotaru grabbed Tristan and threw him out the front door strate into a huge,deep,and wet puddle.

"Hey what was that for?"Tristan asked as he walked back into the house.

"Ouh nothing idiot!"Both girls said in unesen.Then they stalked up the stairs.

"Who were they?"Yugi asked.

"My cousins.I dont know how we are related really."As Tristan said this Yami Yugi's twin was thinking.

How do I know that girl whith that Horus eye?I feel like I've seen her before.Weird.Very weird.

"I think that you should go home guys.I dont want youre parents to kill me."Tristan's mom said entering the room.

"By Tristan!"The guys and the girl(Forgot her name will go with Tea.)in unison.

Ouh well I am probably just imagining things.Yami thought and left the room.

Was that long inof?Ouh well.I'll update later.

Darkdragonhime


	2. chapter2

Dont worry bout Bunny guys.She shall see the light.I'm planning on that Darien will betray her and she and Bakura yami guy will remember the true past.Bunny is not going to be eternally against her!Thankyou all for the reviews!All 2 of you.;D

Thankyou Flame ivy moon for being with me all the way on my storys!Also thankyou Shesshoumaru-bunny for the gwentle crittism!I would have made Bunny really betray Hotaru but you just got rid of the wrighters block that went along with that idea!!

Darkdragonhime

"Class today we have a new member.Please welcome Anneko."Ms.makina said as Anneko walked into the room."Ms.Anneko you can sit next to Yami."Ms.Makina said pionting too a desk in the back of the class.

"Thankyou Ms.Makina."Anneko said bowing too her.

/Yami's POV/

"Hi!"The girl Anneko told him."I'm new here.Mind showing me around?"

"Sure.I guess."He said amazed that anyone would open up to him that easily.I to most people was a cold unopening person.Maybe I'll find some stuff out about her.

/Later at lunch time/

"Hey Yami I'm going into the park area!"Anneko told him.

"O.K."I told her as she skipped out to the yard area."I may as well follow her without her knowing it."I mummbelled.

/Normal POV/

"Hotaru?Hotaru were are you?"Anneko called out when she got to the pond area."Hotaru are you here?Ouh well she'll probably be hear in a minute."As Anneko said this Yami came and hid in a tree.Weird.She's probably waiting for her & Tristan's cousin.Hotaru I think.

"Naga you may come here now I dont think anyones here."As Anneko said this a pure black snake with silver eyes that had no pupils came out of the shadows in the forest."Well Naga its been a while."

"Yesss.About ten million yearsss."Yami was so surprised he almost fell out of the tree when the snake spoke.He only remembered one talking snake named Naga and that snakes owner died.

"Yea yea its only been that long but for goodness sakes can I please get out of these clothes?"Anneko asked Naga with the bigest puppydog eyes Yami had ever seen and reminded him of somone from long ago.

"Fine.But there betor not be anyone around."Naga the snake mumbled.

"Yay!!I can finally be comfortable!"Anneko cheered.

"Even ten million years ago you were a dramatic person."Ten million years?Yami thought.

"Yeah yeah.Been reborn a few hundered times but hey I cant be a chooser!Can I?"Anneko asked looking at the snake.

"No you chose to be reborn so you could find him.Remember?"Naga told Anneko exasperated.

"I know but I had to wait that long for for his spirit to be unleashed while I was stuck fighting.Ouh well I'm getting out of these clothes soon.Hey Hotaru come here I want you to meet Naga.Shes a friend of mine from long ago."Anneko said to Hotaru when she entered the clearing.

"Now can we please find a way to modifie the uniforms that we have to weir.I hate the miny skirts."Hotaru told her."Naga can we fight in our true forms?"Hotaru asked the snake.

"Yesss.Youre powersss can even defeat Cosmosss in youre true formsss."Naga told Hotaru & Anneko.

"Well lets get cracken!Underworld power!"As Anneko said this she transformed into a sailor outfit that looked like sailor saturn's when Hotaru first became her.With the flower petal sleaves and all.Her colors were black the only part of her uniform that wasnt was her chest area which was silver.Her brooch was also silver.She had a black tiara that had a silver crystal on it."Well I'm sailor shi.Youre turn Hotaru."Anneko told Hotaru as she summoned her glaive.It had a silver G shaped blade and some sort of black wood.It also had Hyroglephics down the handle and a black orb in the middle of the bottom curve in the G.

"Well glad to see you have the glaive of Osiris back.I had better transform.Eternal saturn power!(I think that tis how it goes.)"Hotaru transformed into the same outfit as Anneko but insted of black she had purple and instide of silver she had white."Done ."Hotaru said as she summoned the silence glaive.

"Well girlsss sssince you have transsformed into youre sssailor outfitss we can on youre passst.Think of the cryssstal.A ancwer will come."Naga told the girls.

"Thanks for being soo cryptic Naga."Anneko told the snake.By then Yami was ogling at the short skirts and what was all of this about the glaive of Osiris?

"Well lets get cracken!I want to show those idiots how sickly I really am."Hotaru commanded Anneko.

"Remember to consssintrate on youre passtss and cryssstalsss."As she said this Annneko lifted into the air and glowed in black light..Wings wapped around her as she currled up into a ball.When the wings uncurled she stood there in a black dress that had a see through stomache area and long belowing see through angel sleeves.She also had a high see through coller that went to the middle of her neck and had two siver rings around her neck.She was barefoot with silver rings around her anckles.Her hair pulled it's self from its french braid and pulled its self into a high ponytail.

"I've done it."Anneko said picking up her glaive.

"I believe that you could do it sssooner sssince you are sstill looking for that pharoe guy.(Sorry if I did'nt spell pharoe right.)

"Yep.Been reborn a few hundered times in the proccess.I always had a destructive childhood.I coudnt really control my powers.He!I remember blowing up my dads car in one life.Hehehe!"Anneko told them.

/Yami's POV/

But she's dead!How can this be happening?I thought amazed that she was right there in front of me.I better leave.I am helusenating!!O.K. I'm not.I need to think about this for a while.I thought this and slipt away.

/Normal POV/

"Come on Hotaru.Think of someone you care about and want to protect."Anneko urged Hotaru on.Just then Hotaru glowed a deep purple and lifted up into the air.

I'm doing it!Hotaru thought.She was completely cover by the purple glow and with a finnial burst of light she touched onto the ground in a dress that would put serinity's to shame.It was long and silky made of some sort of purple silk it went down to her anckles and had a V neck that was decently low.her saturn symbol burned brightly on her forhead as Anneko's black eye of Horus burned brightly on hers.Hotaru's sleeves were a see through purple matereail that clung to her arms.Her hair lenghthend so it went down to her waste and instide of its usual strate black state it was wavy and had purple streaks in it."I'm done.Does my hair stay like this?"Hotaru asked Naga.

"Yesss it doesss."Naga told Hotaru."You may have a little bit of trouble with that part but you can jussst tell them that you had it tied up before."

"Think on the bright side and all.The scouts and mamo-baka wont reconise us."Anneko told her.

"Good.Now we had better detransform and get back to class."Hotaru told Anneko."I can explain it to them later.You should keep youre hair like that."Hotaru told Anneko.

"I'll be waiting at Tristan'sss houssse in the bedroom that you two share."Naga told Anneko and Hotaru.

"See you later Naga!"Anneko told the black snake as it slithered of.

"We'll be late if we dont go now."Hotaru told Anneko as she ran of with Anneko on her heels.

Maybe life will be better this life.Anneko thought.Just maybe.

Well how was it?Like it?Hate it?I gotta know!R&R

Darkdragonhime


	3. chapter3

Hey everybody!All the people who reviewed so far are on the bottom!Sorry if this is cinda short I had a little writers block.To all those who have read my the mummy/sm crossover I'm truly sorry but I wont be able to continue it since I dont know enough about the mummy.I am truly sorry.Ouh well thankyou all for the reviews!!

Darkdragonhime

"AUHHH!!Snake!"Anneko heard Tristan yelling as they entered the house.

"Hotaru please get the camera.I need blackmail material."Anneko said as she grinned evily.

"Sure thing cous.Got it!"Hotaru said as she pulled a digital camera out of her subspace pocket."Auhhh the magic of subspace pockets."Hotaru said as she and Anneko hurried upstairs.

"Anneko,Hotaru!SAVE ME!!!!!"Tristan called out.

"Ah,Tristan thats our snake Naga.By the way,SAY CHEESE!!!"Hotaru said as she took several snapshots of Tristan hanging on to the bedpoast of Annekos bed and bawling his eyes out.

"Traitors!I am in the middle of a immotional break-down and you get digital pictures of me!INJUSTICE!!!!"Tristan yelled.

"Tristan you better be nicer to us.Or we will put these photos global.Everybody will she you hanging on my bedpoast with a snake on the floor.also they will see you bawling and crying youre eyes out."Anneko said as a devil tail and horns apperead on her head.

"You wouldnt dare." Tristan said in terror.

"Ouh yes we would.We will do it right now if you like."Hotaru said as she walked over to the computer.

"O.K. I submet!I submet!!Tristan said edging his way down the poast.

"By the way Tristan.What were you doing in our room?"Anneko asked raising an eyebrow.

"I,umm,I was......looking for my hairgell,Yeah my hair gell!"Tristan stuttered out.

"Ouh really.Then you had better get going.We will give you a ten second head start."Hotaru told Tristan."One....Two...Three...Four....Five....Six....Seven...Eight....Nine....TEN!!!!!"Anneko said and bolted after Tristan Yelling incoherent things in ancient egyptian.

"Hey Yami!"Tristan said as he bolted into Yami who was thinking about what he saw in the park area."Hide me!"Tristan said hiding behind Yami.

"Tristan.Whats going on?"Yami sweatdropped anime style.

"I was found in Anneko and Hotaru's bedroom.I just wanted to read their diarys!Tristan said while was just startled.

"TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Hotaru shrieked after him.Anneko was to busy cursing badly in all the languages that she new,which be all of them.

/Yami's POV/

Whats going on?I thought as Tristan came and hid behind me.

"TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I heard Hotaru yell.

What in the name of Ra!!I thought in wonder as Anneko came running and cursing fluently in the language of ancient Egyptians and most other languages.

"Tristan!!"Anneko yelled out as she jumped over me astonding me even more."You get back here you evil little bug!You will die by internal bleeding!!"Anneko yelled out as she continued chasing Tristan.

"Anneko wait!He hates snakes!Lets let naga get him!I'm possitive she wont bite him.If she did welll......."Hotaru trailed and Tritan fainted.

"Hotaru get this on camera!This is to funny!"Anneko told Hotaru with a evil grin.

"Anneko you are the evilest person on earth."Hotaru told Anneko.

"Thankyou!Thankyou very much!!"Anneko said as she bowed."We had better get going."Anneko said and then with amazing strengh put Tristan over her shoulder and walked of.

I really need to talk to her about these memorys of her I have.I thought and walked of.

Thankyou all for the reviews!My responces are below!!!

Taeniaea-Thankyou for the prace!

Eternal cosmos-Thankyou for putting that response in!I will work on the plot!Thankyou for reviewing!

flame ivy moon-You are my favorite fn!You allways reaf my staries and I apreciate that!!

blue-angel11-Youre right there are to little Hotaru fans out there!Shes my favorite!Saturn forever!!


End file.
